X Goes to The Arcade!
by Kurusu
Summary: The cast of X(except a few characters) goes to the arcade and stuff happens...yeah! Some yaoi some straight pairings. OOC too. R&R ^_^
1. Default Chapter

Hello, all! I am Kurusu! This is my first story posted here. It's humor and it's written script style, as you can se. Hope you like it! For disclaimers: CLAMP owns X and all characters, not me. Don't sue. Sankyu!! ^_^ And Fuuma's a DOE in this. Oh, yeah. Pairings either hinted at or otherwise are: SeixSu (not subtle enough to be called hinting...^_^), FuuxKamui, FuuxKakyou, FuuxSei(only a tiny bit, unfortunately), KamuixSubaru(again, only a bit). As ofr het pairings: SoraxArashi(slight), YuzuxKusa, YuuxSatsu, AokixKaren, and maybe some I'm forgetting. Watch out for slight OOC, too. ^_^ And now, our feature presentation...  
X Goes To The Arcade!!  
(scene: DOH HQ)  
Kamui: *sigh...*  
Sorata: *sigh...*  
Subaru: *sigh...*  
Arashi: *sigh...*  
Nekoi: *sigh,,,*  
Aoki: *sigh...*  
Karen: *sigh...*  
Sora: Y'know what? I think we're BORED.  
Nekoi: Hmmm...I know! How about we go to the video arcade? Not only does it have video games, it has a restaurant, too!  
Kamui: Hmmm...I dunno.  
Aoki: I think it'd be great! Maybe I'll get Daisuke kun to go with us!  
Karen: Fine by me.  
Arashi: ...Okay.  
Subaru: ...//Oh no...//  
Kamui: Allright. Let's go.  
  
(scene:DOE HQ)  
  
Fuuma: I don't like just sitting here, let's go to the arcade.  
Yuuto: Hmm, sounds fun!!  
Seishirou: Any restaurants?  
Fuuma: Of course! Great desserts.  
Kakyou: Zzzzzz...  
Kusanagi: Sounds fun!  
Satsuki: ...Okay. //What about Beast??//  
Nataku: ...? ///Ar...cade...? What is this..."arcade"...?//  
Fuuma: Great! Let's go!  
  
(scene: outside the arcade)  
  
Kamui: Here we are.  
Fuuma: Here we are!  
Kamui+Fuuma: You...!  
Subaru: *gasp!* Oh no...*hides face*  
Seishirou: *look, look...* *notice!* Subaru kun! How wonderful to see you! How have you been doing lately??  
Subaru: *mumble...* Fine...  
Seishirou: *puts an arm around Subaru* Come! Let's get something to drink.  
Subaru: *sigh...*  
Kamui:.......! Grr...  
Aoki: Oh my goodness!  
Nataku: *notices Karen* ......  
Karen: //Aaww...the poor little child...//*smile*  
Satsuki: *glare* Hmph!  
Yuuto: C'mon Satsuki chan! Let's go play the crane game!  
Nekoi: Oh, gosh! What do we do?  
Arashi: I don't know.  
Sora:...We can't fight them here...Whadda we do, Kamui?  
Kamui: *looks at Fuuma* We don't fight them...Not now. Just go along...Subaru looks like he's having fun, ayway...Grr...  
*Subaru looks miserable and is sharing an orange soda with Seishirou*  
Seishirou: Heh. Did you know that since we're drinking out of the same can with no straws is kind of like an indirect kiss? *smile*  
Subaru: *gag!* *blush...*  
Seishirou: You're so cute, Subaru kun. Or, can I call you subaru chan??  
Subaru: *glare, glare*  
Seishirou: *leer, leer* *takes another swig of soda*  
Fuuma: So, what do you want to play, Kamui? How about "Racin' World"?  
Kamui: Allright.  
*Nekoi goes with Kusanagi, and Karen goes with Aoki and Nataku*  
Sorata: Hey, wanna come with me, Neechan?  
Arashi: Fine. What about him? *points at Kakyou*  
Sorata: Uh...Let's tell Fuuma.  
*they walk over to Fuuma*  
Sorata: Hey, uh..."Kamui"...you left your dead friend over at the entrance.  
Fuuma: *absorbed in game* Um...yeah...bring him...here...  
*Sorata and Arashi drag Kakyou over to where Kamui and Fuuma are playing*  
Kakyou: Zzzzzz............!! *point*  
Sorata: Hey. *nudge* What's he doing?  
Kakyou: *points at Fuuma*  
Arashi: ?...?  
Fuuma: *jumps up* I WON!! I WON!!  
Kamui: Darn...  
Fuuma: Eat that, Kamui!  
Kamui: Fuuma...settle down...  
Fuuma: Chigau. Ore wa "Kamui" da.  
Kamui: *exasperated sigh*  
Sorata: Okay! Now that that's done, let's go to the crane game, Neechan!  
*Arashi and Sorata walk over to the crane game only to see Yuuto playing with Satsuki beside him*  
Yuuto: *bangs on machine* DANG! I can't get anything! *turns to Satsuki* Y'know what, Satsuki chan? I think this machine is rigged. Let's go find something else.  
Sorata: HA! Just watch a pro, Niichan!  
Yuuto: Oh, what's this? You think you can get something from this rigged machine?  
Sorata: But, of course! Gimme some coins, Neechan.  
*Arashi hands Sorata some game coins*  
Sorata: Okay, whadda ya want?  
*Yuuto points to a pair of fluffy dice, the kind you hang in cars.*  
Sorata: Well, no wonder you can't get them! They're so tiny! Plus, those are boring. You need something like that. *indicates a giant UFO plushie of someone that looks suspiciously like Lady Sumeragi*  
Yuuto: They're not boring, I don't want an old lady plushie and if you were a pro, you could get anything, right?  
Sorata: Of course! *puts coins in slot* Watch! *tension fills the air. Sorata closes his eyes and picks up the dice perfectly*  
Satsuki+Yuuto: *gape!*  
Sorata: *cracks knuckles* Here are your li'l dice! *puts on a dignified air* Let's leave these two commoners, Neechan.  
*Arashi and Sorata walk off*  
Yuuto: ....Grrr....  
  
Well, how was it?? Please let me know!! C&C is well appreciated! Thanks for reading, too! ^_^ R&R, y'all! Oh, by the way, if any of you e-mail me, you're automatically asking me to e-mail you back! :) I love e-mail!! ^_^ Coming soon: chap.2 containing a sweet SeixSu moment! Well, in my opinion, at least...  
Fuuma's lesson of the day:  
"If someone tells you their wish and wants you to grant it, don't. But if someone DOESN'T tell you their wish, and you happen to meet with them, say, around Nakano Sun Plaza, and you can read their minds and tell what that wish is, do them a favor and grant that wish." 


	2. Chapter 2

Hello, again!! ^_^ This is the promised sequel to the fic!! Please review, everyone...;_; Anyway, disclaimers: I don't own any of the mentioned characters or X, so don't sue. I don't own the GooGoo Dolls, either.^_^Jurassic Park ain't mine, either. Any of the stuff I forgot to mention isn't mine. So, read and enjoy!! ^_^  
X Goes To The Arcade  
(at the drink bar...)  
  
Subaru: *sigh...*  
Seishirou: What's wrong, Subaru kun?  
Subaru: *mumble...* Nothing...  
Seishirou: .....!! //I've got a genius plan...//I'll be back in a sec!  
Subaru: *watches him leave*  
* Seishirou goes to the DJ's system, kills the DJ. puts in a CD of GooGoo Dolls and plays "Iris"* *runs back over to subaru*  
Seishirou: *holds out hand* Will you dance with me, Subaru kun? *flashy grin*  
Subaru: *chokes in air* What?!  
Seishirou: I mean what I said. Come on! *pulls Subaru onto floor*  
Subaru: Seishirou san...I don't think there's dancing here...  
Seishirou: Of course there is! *puts hand on Subaru's waist and takes one of his hands*  
Subaru: *kaaaaaa* Fine...*puts hand on Seishirou's shoulder*  
Seishirou: *sweet smile* *they begin to dance*  
(At the racing game...)  
  
Fuuma: Hya har har! Look Kamui! I won for the 432nd time!  
Kamui: *bitter look* All right, all right...I give up. What do you want to do with your friend here? *looks at the sleeping Kakyou*  
Fuuma: Oh, yeah. That there's my boyfriend.  
Kamui: *sputter* Boyfriend?!  
Fuuma: Yeah. Boyfriend. You /used/ to be, but now since you're a Ten no Ryu...  
Kamui: .....  
Fuuma: Oh, well. I'm gonna take my boyfriend here and find something to eat.  
(Back on the dance floor...)  
  
*Subaru and Seishirou stop dancing as music stops. A crowd has gathered around them. Crowd claps as they finish*  
Subaru: *blush*  
Seishirou: *sweet smile* You dance very well.  
Subaru: *kaaaaa*  
Seishirou: *takes Subaru's hand* Well, on a completely different subject, let's play air hockey!  
Subaru: ....*sweat drop*  
*Yuzuriha and Kusanagi walk up*  
Yuzuriha: You two dance so well! And it's soooo sweet!  
Subaru: *blush!*  
Kusanagi: Oh, holy elm! Look! They have the Jurassic Park game! Let's go!  
Yuzuriha: Bye!  
  
Woo hoo!! Another done, another coming soon! Anyway, C&C highly appreciated. Please don't flame for any reason at all. Oh, yeah. Fuuma's lesson of the day I will not put on every chapter. Only the first one. It will be in my other (coming soon!) fics, tho. Review, please! XD Coming soon:Subaru and Seichan play air hockey! Or, at lease that's what I think of as highlights...and we get some Karen, Nataku and Aoki, too. ^_^ 


	3. Chapter 3

Hello y'all!! Okay, this is the next chap. as you can see!! This contains the part where Sei and Su are playing air hockey..that doesn't last too long, tho. Anyway, enjoy!! Disclaimers: All characters are property of CLAMP. I don't make money off this. Please don't sue.  
  
X Goes to the Arcade!  
==============================================================  
(At the ping pong tables...)  
Karen: Would you like some candy, Nataku?  
Nataku: ...Um....Okay...  
Aoki: Do you need some money?  
Karen: Oh, no, I'm fine. *sigh* Don't you think this is wonderful, Aoki san? It's almost like we're married...  
Aoki: *blush* Uh...well...  
Karen: *giggle* I'm not implying anything.  
Nataku: ....?.....! //My scarf's acting up! It must be time to kill someone...//  
*Nataku wanders off while Aoki and Karen are talking. He finds Fuuma at the dessert counter*  
Fuuma: *eating a parfait* Scarf! Munch! Gurgle! Chew! Swallow!  
Nataku: Daddy, my scarf's acting up. I have to kill someone.  
Fuuma: That's-Gulp!- great, Kazuki. Scarf!  
Nataku: Can I kill someone, then?   
Fuuma: Gobble!-Sure.  
*Nataku wanders over to where Subaru and Seishirou are playing air hockey.*  
Puck: Ka-ching!  
Subaru: Oh, man. I haven't gotten any points yet. I didn't think I was this ba-AAAUGH!!!  
*Nataku wraps its scarf around Subaru's neck and squeezes*  
Seishirou: *chortle* *lights cigarette*  
Fuuma: *runs over* Kazuki, stop! You're killing my dinner date's date!  
Seishirou: *chuckle, chuckle*  
Fuuma: *manages to pry Nataku off Subaru's neck*  
Subaru: *grumble*  
Karen: *runs over* Oh, my gosh! Nataku, why did you wander off without me and Aoki san?!  
Nataku: *clutches onto Fuuma's jacket*  
==============================================================  
There ya go!! Since that was very short, I also put up another chapter! Next Chapter: Seishirou, Subaru and Fuuma play Whack the Alligator!! I actually didn't know what it was called, so I just hoped that was right...this one's me fav!! Please review!! Anything is appreciated!! ^_^ 


	4. Chapter 4

Here's the next chapter!! Featuring: Kamui the Token Thief! It's a Twenty Masks makeover!! Not really, tho... ^^ Anyway, hope you enjoy! Disclaimers: All metioned characters, including Twenty Masks, are all CLAMP's. I own nothing, and I don't make money from this. Okay, you can read, now!!  
==============================================================  
X Goes to the Arcade!  
  
  
Aoki: Would you like to come back with us, Nataku chan??  
Nataku: *looks at daddy, then at Aoki and Karen* Daddy, is it okay if I go with Aoki and Karen san?  
Fuuma: Yeah, yeah. do whatever.  
*Karen, Aoki and Nataku happily walk away*  
Seishirou: How is your neck, Subaru kun? *takes drag*  
Subaru: *grumble* *rubs neck* It's seen better days...  
Seishirou: *sweet smile* Would you like me to kiss it and make it feel better?  
Subaru: *flush* No!  
Fuuma: I'm done with my parfait, so do you wanna do something?  
Seishirou: Sure!  
Subaru: ...*grumble*...  
Fuuma: Hmm...lessee........! LOOK!! Over there! It's my absolute favorite game!! *points to the Whack the Alligator game*  
Subaru: ....THAT?!  
Seishirou: Looks fun! Let's go! *takes Subaru's hand and they all walk over*  
Fuuma: Okay. *puts tokens in machine* After a while the alligators caome out really fast, so you guys will have to hel me. Allright! Here goes!  
Machine: I'm gonna GET you!  
Subaru: ....?! *sweatdrop*  
Seishirou: *chuckle* *takes drag*  
Fuuma: They're starting to go faster! Help!!!  
Machine: Ow! Oh! Ow, ow!!...Ow!  
Machine: Now I'm REALLY angry!  
Seishirou: .....  
Subaru: ....?!  
Fuuma: ....!! Help! HELP!!!  
*they all start hitting the very-fast going alligators with their fists*  
Subaru: ...Ow. This kinda hurts...  
Seishirou: *chuckle* Well, I think it's fun.  
Machine: *starts sending out alligators at the speed of sound. by now they've been playing for ten minutes*  
Fuuma: AAAAAHH!!! *puch, punch* This is harder than fighting Kamui!  
Kamui: *trying to rig the fishing game into giving him tokens when he loses* I heard that, Fuuma!  
Fuuma: Chigau! Ore wa Kamui da!  
Kamui: .....//Jerk...// *throws token at Fuuma's head*  
*Seishirou, Subaru and Fuuma keep hitting the alligators until...*  
Machine: AAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUGHHH!!!!!!  
Seishirou+Subaru+Fuuma: ....?  
Machine: You may have beat my minions, but you will never beat me, the Head Honcho Alligator named King Bob!  
Seishirou+Subaru+Fuuma: !?!?!?!?  
*machine opens up to reveal a platform with one big hole in it. out of the hole comes a big alligator with a crown on*  
King Bob: Buwahahahahaha!!  
Subaru: !!!!  
Seishirou: !  
Fuuma: ...*glare...* I've been waiting for this moment for 6 years, King Bob.   
~.~(flashback) Kid Fuuma is playing the Whack the Alligator game. Suddenly out comes King Bob. Fuuma fails to hit him and is left in tears after King Bob sent out a blast of power that throws him against a wall. Fuuma soberly vows to someday "exterminate" King Bob. Saya comes and gives him apple juice.(end flashback)~.~  
Fuuma: *self-righteous look* Now...we must meet our destinies! Seishirou! Subaru! Hit one of the jewels on his crown and he's finished!  
*Seishirou, Subaru, and Fuuma begin to try to hit King Bob, but he dodges every attack*  
King Bob: Buwahahaha!! Resistance is futile! Once I beat you, I will make the people of the world into my slaves!  
Fuuma: Grr...! *takes out Shinken* YAAAAA!!! *drives Shinken into one of King Bob's crown jewels*  
King Bob: Buwaaaaa....*dissolves*  
*out of the machine comes the spirits of everyone who had ever played against King Bob and lost. One of them is Hokuto's*  
Subaru: *GASP!!* Ho-Hokuto chan!!  
Hokuto: *ghostly voice* Subaruuuu....Goodbyeee....*disappears*  
Machine: Winner! Winner!  
Fuuma: Yes!! YES!!!! I finally won after all these years! Thankyou, my dinner date and dinner date's date!   
Subaru: *still shaken after seeing Hokuto* I-I'm not his date!  
Seishirou: Of course you are, Subaru kun! *hug*  
Fuuma: I WON!! I'm so happy I'm crying! I'm faking, of course.  
Machine: *piles out many tokens*   
Kamui: *sneaks up and steals all the tokens, leaving in their place a dollar bill*  
Fuuma: Great! With all these tokens I'll buy that huge Wish Bunny up there-KAMUI!!!! Get back here, you little thief!!  
Kamui: NYAAAAA!!! *sticks out his tongue*  
Seishirou+Subaru: ......  
==============================================================  
Okay, all...one more chapter after this...thanks for reading so far!! Next chapter: The X cast deliberately stays inside the arcade after closing hours and disaster strikes thanks to one cool black-haired man...with sunglasses...and a trechcoat...and one heck of a neat shikigami...who loves Subaru...I gave it away!! I meant to!! ^^ PLEASE review!! I like reviews!! C&C welcome!! 


	5. Chapter 5

Hello!! I'm back and sorry the chapter took so long!! I was away for a funeral. 'Kay, this be the last chapter, so I'm hoping you all like it....Uh...disclaimers....All characters belong to CLAMP, including the li'l Wish Bunny! Any other noticeable things I may have put in don't belong to me either....I'm scared of getting sued cus I'd lose. Anyway, this chapter features: Hmmmm....The notorious cool guy Yuuto singing a song!! That's my highlight, anyway...along w/the SeixSu moments. ^^ Oh, yeah!! I got 2-6 of the TB manga!!!! XDDDDD I...am...so...happy!! Thought I'd let y'all know!! ^_^ Please enjoy and review! Our feature presentation....  
X Goes to the Arcade!!   
  
  
Mechanical voice: All customers: The arcade is about to close. Please take all food, drinks and valuables to the maim counter and leave. Thankyou.  
Kusanagi: Holy pine! We gotta get out of here!  
*everyone starts running up to the entrance*  
Fuuma: *holds out hand* STOP!! We should taek advantage of this situation.We could stay here and eat all we want and play all we want! Wouldn't that be great?! And look how big this place is! We could hide and the guards would never find us! Are you with me, my friends?!  
DOE: Yeah!!  
DOH: ...I guess...  
Yuuto: *singing* Slumber Land...Slumber Land...A place where dreams come true...for me...and...you!! Candy Land...Candy Land...A place we can rot our teeth...Me and my friend....named...Keith!! Happy Land...Happy Land...A place full of games...for me and my friend...James!!  
Sorata: Of course! Let's do it!  
*guard comes into the building*  
Guard: Well, time to check to see if all the customers are gone.  
Fuuma: *stage whisper* Hide!  
*Seishirou grabs Subaru and they hide underneath the hockey table. Yuuto grabs Satsuki and they hide behind the crane game. Sorata grabs Arashi and they hide in a cabinet in the service counter. Kusanagi and Yuzuriha and they hide inside the Jurassic Park game. Karen grabs Aoki and Nataku and they hide underneath underneath the ping pong table. Fuuma grabs Kakyou and Kamui and they hide behind the chairs of the racing game.*  
*the guard walks around briefly and then turns out the lights and leaves*  
Fuuma: All right! I'm surprised how well that--augh! There's gum in my hair!! *bats at hair*  
Subaru: *from under the air hockey table* AAAAAUUGH! Get off me, you molester!  
Seishirou: OOOW! I'm not a molester!  
*Subaru crawls out*  
Subaru: Jerk.  
Kakyou: Zzzzzz.........!! *points at Fuuma* Stop...the Sakurazukamori....Zzzz....  
Fuuma: What? Did someone say something?  
Kamui: Your boyfriend did.  
Fuuma: Aaaawww....don't get jealous..."Kamui."  
Kamui: Fuuma...  
Fuuma: Chigau. Ore wa "Kamui" da.  
Kamui: *rolls eyes*  
Aoki: Hmmm...that dreamgazer said something like,"Stop the Sorata or it'll get gory"...  
Yuzuriha: Well, whatever! I'm gonna get some candy!  
Sorata: Me too! Oh, and I'm not gonna make anything gory. That's his job. *points at Fuuma*  
Subaru: *ponder* Aha! I know what he said! "Stop the Sakurazukamori!"  
Seishirou: I'm not doing anything wrong, am I? *lights cigarette. Takes a few drags. Suddenly the smoke detector goes off*  
Nataku: *gasp* Daddy, help me!  
Yuuto: Uh-oh. This happens in my office quite a bit.  
*sprinkler system goes on and pours torrents of water down. Room quickly fills up to everyone's knees.*  
Everyone: AAAAAAH!!  
Subaru: Look what you did, idiot!  
Seishirou: *gets on giant "no smoking" sign* Here, Subaru kun! *puts Subaru on his lap*  
Subaru: ......!! *bluuuuush!* *doesn't protest*  
Kusanagi: We're gonna drown!  
Kamui: Quick, Fuuma! Pick up the vegetable before it drowns!  
Fuuma: What the heck are you talking about?!  
Kamui: Pick up the Comatose Bum!  
Fuuma: Oh, yeah!  
*suddenly a huge wave comes towering out of nowhere. lightning seems to flash*  
Everyone: AAAAAAHHH!!!  
*wave crashes over them. everyone surfaces drenched except for Fuuma, using the Wish Bunny as a surfboard* *Seishirou and Subaru's sign breaks under the wave*  
Subaru: *falls into the water* Aaaarrgh!!!*sputter* I can't swim that well...*grabs onto Fuuma's Wish Bunny*  
Fuuma: Hey!! For me and Kakyou chan's hands only! *pushes Subaru's hand off*  
Subaru: Grr...  
Yuuto: The water's rising quickly!  
Nekoi: *sob!* I'm scared!  
Arashi: I knew I always hated going to arcades...  
Aoki: We have to gt out of here!  
Seishirou: *still holding wet cigarette in mouth* Heh. You look good wet, Subaru kun. *huggles*  
Subaru: *kaaaaa* Shut up!  
*water rises almost to the ceiling*  
Satsuki: According to my calculations, without Beast, unfortunately, we're foing to drown in about three minutes.  
Fuuma: AAAAAHH!! My glasses fell off!  
Kamui: Fuuma! Hold the-sputter-Vegetable's head obove the water!  
Fuuma: Oh...and it's "Kamui", not Fuuma.  
Aoki: Okay, everyone! Who here has the best lung capacity?  
Everyone: Seishirou.  
Seishirou: Me. Niko.  
Aoki: Really? I thought that since you were a smoker-well, whatever. Take this. *hands him a lock pick* See if you can get the exit door unlocked and opened. *proud-anger glare* Our future rests in your hands!  
Kakyou: *underwater* Bluh bubuh ban bot be blanged.  
Kamui: Fuuma, the Vegetable's trying to say something! I told you to keep his head above the water...  
Fuuma: Allright then, Imom/I. *pulls Kakyou's head from under water* What is it, Kakyou?  
Kakyou: The future cannot be chnaged....Zzzzzz.....  
Fuuma: Kay. *puts Kakyou on his Wish Bunny* Now, Seishirou! Unlock the door!!  
Seishirou: You people are so melodramatic. You're almost as bad as Subaru kun! But you're cute when you get all dramatic, itoshii. Niko.  
Subaru: !!! *glare, blush!* .....  
Seishirou: *smiles at Subaru* Okay, hold my cigarette fro me! *dives under water* *after a while they hear a loud rumble*  
Karen: What the...  
*suddenly they fly out the door on the water and all get run over by cars*  
THE END  
**********************************************************************  
  
Okay, okay!! It's a bad ending, but I hope you all know how hard it is for me to find good endings for fics...:) Okay, C&C appreciated!! Review, you monkeys! 


End file.
